


Marks of Fealty

by NudorahRex



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Filming, First Time, Hotdogging, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: Princess Zelda must address the rebuilding Hyrule as they come into the new year through a sheikah slate recording, and just can't work up the nerve. Luckily, she has a loyal attendant willing to help her work through her insecurities.
Relationships: Zelda/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Marks of Fealty

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put this out on New Year's Eve but (waves hands)
> 
> Also it's been 3 years since I played BOTW please don't be mad if my porn has lore issues

“Are you... certain this is necessary?” 

Zelda gave her attendant an unsure frown as he was setting up the sheikah slate on a solid stand. Now that a sense of order and peace had begun to take hold in Hyrule Kingdom, the people certainly deserved to be addressed by their princess. With the end of the year approaching, and some wicked weather on its way, it looked like a recording via the sheikah slate was going to be the only way to get that done. Yet something about this seemed so oddly personal. In her rational mind, she understood that a video address was far more distant than standing in front of a crowd. However, as much as she attempted to subdue it, there was an irrational emotion-driven part of her brain as well. 

“Your highness, with all due respect, it's a bit late to be getting cold feet. I don't think the other courtiers nor the people would appreciate being called from their homes at the last minute to gather in the court.” Her attendant, who had by now gotten used to her fretting, explained this for what was now the fifth time this night. 

The Princess sighed, letting this last assurance set her somewhat at ease. Tailoring her royal dress hadn't exactly been a priority for her in the last few months, so she was to record her speech in the less resplendent uniform she'd worn when in the wilderness. Still a beautiful blue hue with lovely royal Hylian embroidering, but still something her father would have called improper for the occasion. She still felt more cut out for being an adventurous scholar than dignified royalty, so the garment was more comfortable to her. And yet she could swear she felt people behind her staring intently when she turned her back. 

“It's ready to record, my lady.” The attendant peered from behind the setup. 

Zelda nodded, closed her eyes, and exhaled. “Dear Hyrule...” She looked up at the slate, and paused. 

She trembled. “I can't do this! Turn it off!” Scratching her head, she made a small mess of her long blonde hair. 

The attendant sighed, and stepped from behind the slate's stand. He grabbed a hair brush and silently straightened Princess Zelda's locks while she whined in frustration. He tried not to look judgmental, simply doing his best to silently support her while she worked through her insecurities. After setting the brush aside, he stood back and bowed his head until she turned to him. Zelda smacked her cheeks, and slowly raised a finger up. 

“I have something to ask you. Will you pledge to be honest in your answer? I swear on my honor, no consequences for what you say.” The Princess stared her attendant in the eyes, who coughed into his hand before turning his gaze. 

“Of course, your highness.” 

Zelda grimaced. He averted looking at her much like many did. At the least, he would be a good man to ask. 

“Why do people stare at me with such... intensity? Am I unworthy of my title? I feel their gazes whenever I turn around.” She poured her words out, feelings unloaded onto the attendant completely. 

“Oh, princess, of course not!” He reached a hand out to place on her shoulder in comfort, but withdrew it upon remembering his station. 

“Even one such as you averts my gaze, wishes not to touch...” Zelda frowned at the recoiling of his hand. “The people are right to judge me, their glares are warranted...” 

The attendant cleared his throat. 

Zelda covered her eyes. “Heavens, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to subject you to my whining. It's unbefitting.” 

“Don't feel bad, princess. I assure you, no one who looks your way looks to judge. I certainly don't.” 

Zelda rubbed her hands down her face, and breathed in. A few strands of hair drifted over her eyes after her dramatic head raking, but she held up a hand to her attendant before he could fix it. After a sharp exhale, she adjusted her hairpins and straightened her posture. She patted herself down to get the wrinkles out of her clothes. Her attendant stood back and folded his arms as she regained her composure. 

“Thank you, sincerely. I'll get over these doubts of mine on my own time. I just wish I could rid myself of the feeling that I am constantly stared at!” Zelda looked at a mirror on the wall, making sure she looked appropriately dignified. 

“Just because they stare at you doesn't mean they judge.” 

Zelda whipped around, and narrowed her eyes. “So they DO stare!” 

The attendant stepped back, and raised his hands. “Well I can't say one way or the other...”

“I'm not crazy! You stare, too! Why?” Zelda walked forward, her eyes widening as she lifted an accusatory finger. 

“Princess, calm down...” He looked at the exit, when Princess Zelda grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“What do they see when they look at me!?” She yelled in desperation, shaking him. 

He sputtered and in a panic, closed his eyes before blurting out his honest answer. “A beautiful backside!” 

The shaking stopped. Zelda blinked. “Excuse me?” 

“It was nothing, princess.”

“Restate the answer.” 

The princess and her attendant locked eyes, both quivering and nervous. 

“Princess Zelda...” He began, and Zelda shuddered. “The people of Hyrule stare at you because they admire your beauty.” 

Zelda blushed, and furrowed her brow. “Of my backside?” 

The attendant gulped. “That may have been projection.” 

“They whisper too.” She folded her arms. 

“Princess, you stated I would receive no reprimands for honesty, correct?” 

Zelda cocked an eyebrow. “Yes?” 

“You have a flawless rear, and your subjects talk about it constantly. I personally was staring at it just a few minutes ago. Forgive me if I blaspheme, but it'd do you well to know that no one judges your claim to royalty. They merely wish to... avoid displaying sinful lust in your presence.” 

The room grew silent as Zelda slowly withdrew her hands from his shoulders, and stepped back before taking a seat on her bed. She pressed her fingers together, and inhaled through her nose. The attendant silently prayed to the goddesses for mercy. The pregnant silence hung heavy in the room, Zelda deep in thought as her attendant squirmed. She was barely registering his presence when he cleared his throat. He frowned, and studied her face. Her eyes were wide open, and she had a deep blush in her cheeks. Her mouth was shut tight, and she stared forward into space. 

“It is actually...” Zelda started, and the attendant bowed his head. “...quite nice to know they see me as fit for rule.” 

“Of course they do, milady, we all do.” 

“And that they see me as, erm, fit, in other ways... is oddly exhilarating.” Zelda peered over at her attendant, who looked up at the ceiling. “And you don't seem afraid to show your “sin” to me now~” 

Princess Zelda's nervous chuckle got the attendant to look back down, and become aware of the bulge visible at his crotch. He backed up, shuddering as he tried to hide it, adjusting his posture to hold his hands together over it. When Zelda, similarly red faced, gave a small smile and scratched her nose, he sputtered and sighed. After he let his hands fall back to his side, he shakily held a finger up before falling into a quick kneel. 

“Princess, forgive me!” He yelled out, with his head bowed down as if prepared for execution. 

“There's nothing to be sorry for!” Zelda crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder, and raised his head up by the chin. She practically glowed as she smiled at him. 

He calmed a bit, taken in by the princess' warm presence. Then, she brushed her hand over his bulge, and he yelped. She was looking down at his crotch with a nervous smile and quivering lips, breathing heavy. Her cheeks were flushed, and she absentmindedly licked her teeth. The attendant shivered, Princess Zelda's radiant beauty so close to him as she looked to the bulge of his strained erection with excitement. After a few tortuous seconds of silence, she looked back up at him. 

“Do you think we could, you know... help relieve some stress?” Her question came out with a tone halfway between a beg and a command. 

He nodded slowly. Zelda's eyes glazed over with hunger. 

“Right then. On the bed.”

* * *

The attendant sucked in his breath, as his princess took her first long lick of his cock. Zelda had readjusted her blue hair pins to keep her long blonde hair behind her shoulders, and now stood on her knees in front of her bed with her faithful servant sitting at the edge with his pants down. In her studies, she had seen many anatomical drawings of the human penis, but seeing one up close with its subtle throbbing motions and the musk of a man's crotch was beyond compare. Planting her lips on the head of his cock, she flicked her tongue around his urethra before dipping her head down. 

As a first time cocksucker, Princess Zelda was unable to take him quite to the base. His girthy length stood at a full seven inches, but she had managed to fit about half of that inside her mouth. With a pop, she withdrew from his cock and inhaled. Stroking his shaft with one hand, she brought her head down to face his balls and took more exploratory licks of his cock. She licked up to where her lips had reached in her first attempt to take him down her throat, and took note of its subtle curve. Even sucking dick, she was a scholar, and she would tackle her approach to deepthroating studiously. 

“Do tell me if you're about to ejaculate. I'd hate for this to end before I've done everything I'd like.” Zelda brought her mouth back to the head of his cock, taking a few short licks around it. 

The man squirmed. “I'll, uh, do my best to endure, princess.” 

He grit his teeth and closed his eyes as Zelda took him in her mouth again. She bobbed her head up and down, each time dipping a little lower onto his shaft. As she began to take more of his length, she started to breath through her nose, and took one large dive after reaching the halfway point. He gasped as the head of his cock kissed the back of her throat, and her tongue pressed flat against the base of his shaft. Princess Zelda held herself there, nose right at his pubes, and took a few hard sucks of his throbbing length. 

When she pulled up and took a deep breath, both of them knocked their heads back in a dizzy stupor. His cock twitched and a healthy amount of precum dribbled out of the head. Zelda wiped her mouth, and breathed heavy as she gazed at his hot shaft, incredulous that she had actually managed to stuff it down her throat. She grinned, her brow furrowed and her chest heaving as she watched her attendant fall back onto the bed and rub his head. 

Princess Zelda stood up, and crawled on to the bed over him. They stared into each other's eyes, Zelda's wide with excitement and his with shock. She licked her lips, and crawled further to the back of the bed. He watched with reverence as she passed over him, her growing arousal having stained her black tights. He turned himself around, getting onto his knees to avoid rubbing his erection against the silk sheets, in time to see his princess sticking her thumbs into the hem of her tights. 

In awe, he witnessed Zelda slowly tug her pants down, the tight black fabric that so beautifully silhouetted her perfect ass peeling back to reveal it in all its glory. Princess Zelda rested her cheek against the headboard, and gazed at his rapturous attention in glee as she pulled her tights off. The cloth crested over the perky flesh of her cheeks, revealing her supple skin to him. It caught briefly on the peak of the curve of her rear, and she playfully wiggled as she tugged it past and let them settle on her knees. He was frozen as he watched the subtle jiggles of her butt while she worked to expose herself, and was brought back to reality by her giggle. 

“Come on, then. Show me your devotion.” 

The attendant nodded, and crawled forward. He extended his hands towards her heart shaped ass, and gently gripped both of her cheeks. Zelda cooed and nodded in encouragement, prompting him to bring his face to her aching sex. She gasped lightly as he took a quick lap at her slit before kissing her ass cheeks. His tongue darted in and out of her folds, each push into her eliciting a sharp moan. Pulling up, he dragged his tongue against her labia and teased at her asshole. He paused for a moment, and peered over her cheeks to gaze at her face. Princess Zelda, flushed red with lust, gave a meek nod of approval. 

With that, he took a deep breath and buried his face in the princess's tight ass. He pulled her cheeks apart, and took a deep whiff of her freshly cleaned rear. He loosened his grip to fondle her further, and like rubber her ass cheeks clapped back together in his face. Feeling his cock twitch at that moment he'd be dreaming of for the rest of his life, he hungrily lapped at the crack of Princess Zelda's ass while he felt up her rear with fervor. Zelda's long breathy moans dragged out across the room as he went to town on her apparently famous backside. 

He brought an arm around her ass, and used the leverage to push his face between her cheeks and tongue at her puckered hole once more. His other hand dipped down, caressing her meaty thigh before finding its way to her quivering pussy. Slipping a finger into her folds, he ate out her ass and rubbed at her clit while Zelda's labored breathing and shuddering body filled his senses. The royal aroma of the princess's carefully maintained air combined with the salty sweet taste of her sex proved tantalizing enough to get him to desperately push further and further. His tongue slithered around her back hole, pressing into it ever so slightly as he pumped three fingers into her leaking slit. 

Zelda's sharp moans and gasps gave way to long sighs and yelps as the ravenous treatment of her attendant took her over the edge. With a shout, she announced her orgasm and sprayed his face with her liquid sex. She whined as years of pent up energy unknown to her till now cracked and flowed out of her, the last bastion of her royal dignity falling apart as she gave into their desires. She bucked her hips back into his face, and exhaled hard as he dutifully licked up what remained around her vulva.

Collapsing onto her stomach, Zelda's face slid down the headboard as she gave a weak whistle. Withdrawing from her crotch, her attendant wiped her fluid off his eyes. He looked down, breathing heavy, and was frozen by the situation he found himself in. His rock hard cock stood at attention as he rested on his knees and right in front of him was Princess Zelda, face down with her exposed ass in the air. Her leaking pussy, quivering and practically begging to be violated. Her long flowing locks of golden blonde hair, spread out haphazardly along her back contrasting the bright blue of her garments. Her weak moans like music in his ears. 

“Princess... please come to your senses, and order me to refuse the obscene sight in front of me.” He uttered in a trance, unsure of how long he could control himself before doing something unforgivable to the most important woman in Hyrule. 

Princess Zelda held up a shaky arm, and scratched against the headboard as she tried to find a grip. Failing that, she grabbed the mattress and pulled herself forward enough to lift her head and crane her neck back to gaze at him. Panting, red in the face, and with a warm heavenly smile, she looked him in the eyes as she wiggled her rear and moved her knees out of her tight bottoms. He looked on in awe, and she tapped her perky beautiful ass before beckoning him forth with a finger. Silently, he shuffled forward on his knees with his cock at the ready. 

“This hole, is sacred.” Zelda rubbed at her pussy. “But, my dear devoted servant, you have more than earned...” She slid her hand up, and pulled at one of her ass cheeks before circling a finger around her anus. “...this hole.” 

He blinked. “My lady, I could never-” 

“Shush. Come, and relieve yourself.” She raised her brow, and gave her ass a tantalizing slap. 

“Princess Zelda-!” He couldn't hold himself back anymore, and grabbed Zelda's hips before pushing his cockhead into her puckered hole. 

“M-my goodness!” Zelda shuddered and yelped at just the tip of his dick forcing her ass open. 

Reckless, he pushed further inside her, the warm tight embrace of her asshole pulling his fat cock in. Zelda's gasps grew sharper and longer with each inch of his throbbing member that made its way inside her ass. He was treated to the lurid sight of the beautiful princess squirming and thrashing at the feeling of his length reshaping her anal walls, and her perky butt jiggling and shaking at each movement. When he finally buried himself to the hilt inside her ass, a small ripple up the heart shaped flesh sent him into overdrive. 

Without hesitation, he pulled back and slammed into her again. Her shout of ecstasy filled his ears, and encouraged him to pick his pace up. With his next thrust, he paid special attention to her bubbly ass and how it shook and moved with each subtle movement either of them made. He wanted to see waves in her perfect pale skin, and with that goal in mind he began to truly pound into her. Princess Zelda grabbed a pillow to moan and scream into as he had his way with her, happy to no longer feel like the ruling class. 

He slapped at her ass as he found his rhythm, slamming in and out of her butt hole. With his other hand he grabbed a few locks of her glowing golden hair, brought up to his face and gave it a long whiff as he bucked his hips with more force. Her anal walls clenched around his fat cock, the pressure pulsing up his throbbing shaft and into his body making his mind go blank. He rammed into Zelda as fast as he could, fondling her meaty ass and rubbing her golden locks against his cheek. For her part, Zelda responded by desperately bucking her hips back into his, and gripping her pillow hard enough to tear it in two. 

Princess Zelda's loyal attendant bent over with a guttural groan, and buried his face in her neck as he hastened his ravenous pounding of her ass. His fat cock withdrew a scant inch or so before slamming back into her, short and powerful thrusts that sent her bubbly ass cheeks bouncing forward with her hips. Each slam into her asshole changed their position further into a flexible fold, her back arched hard and her face buried in the mattress with him looming over her. His crotch just on top of her perky ass, legs lined up with hers, and his chest heaving as he breathed out her name right next to her ear. 

As the pressure became to much for them, he slammed in once with a long strained shout. 

“ ** _G-GODDESS~!_** ” Zelda lifted her head, and screamed as her eyes rolled up and she shuddered and her orgasm coated his knees and the bedsheets. 

“ _Princess..._ ” The attendant rasped out as his cock twitched and throbbed within the tight pressure of her asshole, and he finally came. 

He spurt out a giant wad of cum, flooding her anal caverns as his fat cock swelled and emptied itself inside her. He pushed his hands against the mattress, forcing himself up as his hips bucked again and another spasm of his shaft filled Zelda's ass. Forced by the volume of his own orgasm to take his cock out of her glorious hole, he rested it immediately in the valley of her ass crack and began to thrust wildly between her tight perky pale cheeks. He blew the rest of his load onto Princess Zelda's back, ropes of thick white cum landing on her royal blue garments and golden blonde hair. In a cock-drunk haze, Zelda turned her head to face him and was greeted with the last of his seed splashing across her face. 

He fell back, laying on his back and breathing heavy as he stared at the ceiling. In front of him, Zelda was arched with her ass up and her face down as gooey white cum flowed out of her asshole. She wore a fucked-silly smile on her face, still completely red with lust. She sighed out, as her knees gave way and slipped to leave her flat on her stomach. Their combined orgasms formed a large wet puddle on the nice velvet sheets of her royal bed. Her gaze caught itself on her mirror, and she could only laugh at the sight of herself laying down panting and stained with white. 

Her attendant managed to get to his feet before she did, and checked to make sure she was fine. He took the smile on her face as a good sign, and began to wrack his brain with the knowledge of what he had just done with the princess of Hyrule. He ran through all the scenarios that could come from this encounter in his head, and he could barely comprehend any of the steps before him now. Then, a thought pierced his hazy mind. The sheikah slate. 

“Princess! Princess!” Zelda heard him shout as she came back to reality, and slowly pulled herself up to look at him. He stood behind the sheikah slate in hastily buckled up pants and had a panicked look of worry. “I didn't turn the recording off! Forgive me, princess, please!” He dropped to his knees, again ready to be beheaded. 

Zelda blinked, and thought about it. Then, with a smile, she walked over to him, stepping out of her pants on the way. She rubbed his shoulder, and brought him up to gaze at her face, still with a few dribbles of his cum on it. 

“You've done nothing wrong. In fact, I believe I've finally found a way to comfortably address the people through recording thanks to you.” She leaned forward, and kissed his forehead. Leaving him wide eyed and blushing, she stood up and faced the sheikah slate. 

“Citizens of Hyrule... your princess loves you as much as you love her! And as long as your devotion to Hylia is true, you can bare your feelings to me without shame. Let my attendant's lesson be yours as well.” She clasped her hands together, and bowed her head. 

“Let us forge a grand new year together!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see my lose my mind at the prospect of writing very simple smut just like this, and cope with porn and memes, feel free to follow my very NSFW twitter at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex> so you may point and laugh at my descent


End file.
